


[翻译]Precious Moments

by juliaindream



Series: Feral Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Interrupted Sexy Times, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bucky, Teeth rooting fluff, Trans, artist!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基怀孕了。他得告诉史蒂夫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232989) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



巴基站在奶油色的大门前。木门的猫眼上方钉着金色的门牌号“32”，密封性很好。那是扇再普通不过的门，他每次回家都要打开的门，而今天却像是一道难以跨过的壁垒。门的另一边有他的伴侣，现在肯定已经感知到了他混乱的心绪。巴基闭上眼，小心地抚摸自己的腹部。

 _你可以的，_ 巴基告诉自己。 _那是史蒂夫，他爱你。_

不过，史蒂夫的爱并不是他们的问题。应该说，史蒂夫的爱正是维系他们感情的纽带。恢复心智只是生活的开始，而非结束。狂化史蒂夫的世界很简单，只有巴基和直觉。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这个思维敏捷、举止绅士的男人，可不能整天坐在家里看电视。他并非没找过工作，只是没人肯雇他。四年的军旅生涯可不会给他的简历增光添彩。至于那些无需职业技能的地方，比如咖啡店和快餐店，也不愿意冒险雇用一个有过狂化经历的Alpha，哪怕史蒂夫已经恢复了。

所以，史蒂夫大部分时间都待在家里，等着巴基回家。家里被打扫得一尘不染，史蒂夫的厨艺也很高超，但巴基的Alpha还是不免失意。巴基很感激史蒂夫没有埋怨他，可他还是不知道该怎么让史蒂夫得到Alpha的自信：做一个养家的人，有贡献的社会成员。

现在，他们还有了孩子。

 _你可以的，_ 巴基默念着，输入了密码。门锁嘀的一声开了，家的气息让他放松了不少。属于史蒂夫的麝香与甜蜜的味道传了出来，是家的味道。巴基知道他不会有事。史蒂夫不会让任何人伤害他。

与想象中一样，他的Alpha正双手抱在胸前，靠在门边的墙上。他显然很担心，眉毛都耷拉了下来，他们的精神联结嗡嗡作响，可他并没有逼迫巴基。他选择给巴基时间，等巴基自己开口。巴基爱极了他这点，他从不强人所难。

“我爱你。”巴基望着他，脱口而出。

下一秒，他就在史蒂夫怀里了。大门被关上，有力的双手拉扯着他的衣服。片刻后，他就光着身子躺在了柔软的地毯上，史蒂夫的手掠过之处都烧了起来。世界渐渐模糊，外界的气味被史蒂夫与Alpha与家的味道所代替。巴基放松了神经，让史蒂夫来照顾他。他本该出言反对，本该先和他谈谈，但他需要这个。他需要感受史蒂夫的爱。

喉咙、腹部、大腿：史蒂夫没有停下，直到他全身都被Alpha的荷尔蒙所包裹。接着他被抬了起来，史蒂夫强壮的双臂把他抱进了他们的卧室。巴基依然没有反对，想到等待着自己的是什么，血液都开始沸腾。

“史蒂夫，”巴基被放在巢里时轻声唤他，“Alpha。”

“我爱你。”史蒂夫答道，他打开了巴基的双腿。现在他恢复了，也不会全裸示人，所以还得多一道脱衣服的程序。巴基不介意。巴基在史蒂夫下方望着他换衣服，贪婪地注视着Alpha完美的身体。要保持这样的身材，史蒂夫得经常锻炼。他迷人、强壮，又如此Alpha，他脱掉裤子时，阴茎早已硬了。巴基一看到那家伙就呻吟起来，他躺平了，沐浴在Alpha的视线下，双手高举过头，双脚分开，大腿张开到最大限度。

史蒂夫的瞳孔放大了，他狠狠地吻着巴基，吸吮他的嘴唇，舌头在口中翻搅。充满占有欲。巴基只能呻吟着，含着对方的舌头，在史蒂夫抬起他的屁股，阴茎对准了他的后穴时全身打颤。他早就湿了，早已为他的Alpha准备好了，史蒂夫顺利地插了进去。

巴基哭叫着，双手抓紧了史蒂夫的肩膀，嘴还被Alpha含住。他只能在史蒂夫冲撞的同时，在他一次次稳准狠地操进来时紧紧抓住史蒂夫，让每一下愉悦的撞击带走他的惊惶不安，亲身体会这确凿无比的证据，这证明了他是被爱着的，被需要的，被捧在手心的。史蒂夫知道。他永远熟知巴基的需求。

此刻，巴基别无所求：均匀高速的撞击中，史蒂夫的阴茎一次次摩擦他的腺体和前列腺，让他眼冒金星。巴基很快被送到了高潮，他的身体已经招架不住这过量的快感。但史蒂夫没有停下，也没放慢节奏，巴基抵着他的嘴大喊着，神智已经不甚清明。

太过了，却又恰到好处，他在快感中摇摇欲坠。史蒂夫终于结束了那个吻，扶住他的手臂，把他放了下来。巴基的哭喊渐渐变成了抽泣，他弓起身来迎合冲撞。“Alpha，求你了。”他祈求着，但他自己都搞不清楚究竟是在恳求他停下还是继续。

“快了，宝贝，快了，”史蒂夫说，“你想对我好，想要照顾我，不是吗？”

巴基体内的Omega让他急于回答这个问题。他点点头，又忍不住抽噎一声。对，他想对他的Alpha好；他别无选择；他属于史蒂夫。

“我的乖Omega，”史蒂夫发出咕噜声，“你里面真舒服，宝贝。对我这么好。太他妈好了。”

巴基哭叫着，夸奖的效果立竿见影。他的双眼又失去了焦距，他迎合着下一次、再一次的撞击，主动在史蒂夫的阴茎上操着自己，哪怕肉欲的刺激太过强烈。他渴求着史蒂夫的呻吟声，为史蒂夫的反应颤抖不已，又在撞击渐狠时再次哭叫，安静的房间里传出阵阵拍打声。

“Alpha!”巴基大喊道，他又快到了。

史蒂夫不再多言，低吼着撞进了生殖腔。他的结开始膨胀，张开了巴基的身体，疼痛和快感层层交织。不知过了多久，他才回到现实中，他身上酸痛，但之前的紧张感已经不见了。

他这才发现史蒂夫的结还在他体内。他的腿已经被放了下来，一个枕头垫在他背后，让史蒂夫能舒服地待在他体内。史蒂夫的嘴唇贴在他的太阳穴上，鼻子蹭着他的头发，一只手抚摸着他。史蒂夫的另一只手环着巴基，让两人除了结以外的部分也紧贴在一起。

“嗯……”巴基轻哼一声，让史蒂夫知道他醒了。

“嘿，”史蒂夫低声道，弯下头给了他一个短促又甜蜜的吻，“你好多了。”

“对，”巴基叹了口气，承认道，“谢了，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫微笑着亲吻他的鼻子。

“想告诉我到底怎么了吗？”

巴基点点头，给了他一个吻，再在巢里躺好。胃里又开始紧张地抽动，但他无视了自己的紧张，让自己专注于史蒂夫深情的目光。

“Alpha，我怀孕了。”

自从他们结合以来，巴基与史蒂夫的精神联结头一次消失了。只消失了一秒钟，但还是吓了巴基一跳。等到史蒂夫狂喜的心情源源不断地传来时，他差点儿忘记了呼吸。很快他就没工夫担心了，史蒂夫把他抱得那么紧，他都快喘不过气了。他有点晕乎乎的，安心地闭上了双眼，环抱住他的Alpha。

“我们有孩子了！”史蒂夫叫喊着，雨点般的吻落在巴基身上。巴基微笑着，开始相信一切都会往好的方向发展。

 

\---

 

史蒂夫恢复心智后，巴基有点失望Alpha不再频繁地标记他了。只有在巴基情绪不佳，或者一段时间不见之后，史蒂夫才会用自己的味道标记他。而自从他的Alpha知道他怀孕了以后，一切又变了。现在，史蒂夫要先仔仔细细地用充满保护欲的Alpha荷尔蒙标记他全身，才肯放他出门。

巴基当然不介意。他想念这个，想念在作画的间隙用这种方式放松，让史蒂夫宣示他的主权。一个月后，他放下笔伸懒腰时，史蒂夫的手绕过他的腹部，嘴唇印在他的脖子上。

“Alpha。”巴基喘息着，但没有挣扎，后仰起头，发出满足的叹息，让史蒂夫用脸颊摩挲他的脖子。

“我的巴基，”史蒂夫说，深情又带着点调侃，“你饿吗？”

巴基想了想，然后摇了摇头。

“只是坐久了。”

“想去散步吗？”

巴基愣了愣，讶异于这个提议，抬头望向史蒂夫。他的Alpha只是微笑着等待他的回答，一边用手梳理着巴基的长发。

“你最近……心情很好。”巴基低声说道，脑海里闪过之前一个月的种种。

“有什么不开心的理由吗？”史蒂夫反问，扬起眉毛，“我的伴侣心情很好，还怀着我的宝宝。我们有个安全的家，还有个像样的巢。你也不介意在客厅办公，把书房改成婴儿房，”史蒂夫顿了顿，若有所思地问，“我刚刚是不是说我的伴侣心情很好？”

巴基笑了，靠在了史蒂夫温暖有力的怀抱中。

“大概说过吧。我有说过我爱你吗？”

史蒂夫的微笑像初升的朝阳：“每天都在说，我的巴基。那么？想去散步吗？“

巴基点了点头，站起身让史蒂夫把他剥光，开始惯例的气味标记。也许他只是想太多。他只愿史蒂夫的好心情能持续下去。

 

\---

 

又过了一个月，巴基意识到史蒂夫不再抱怨求职失败了。当时他们正在用餐——芝士通心粉和史蒂夫在网上买的烤鸡——他刚吃到一半。史蒂夫好奇地望着他，所以他赶紧咽了下去。

“找工作怎么样？”

精神联结中有一丝不安，巴基缓缓放下了叉子，目不转睛地望着他的伴侣。

“我，呃……我不再找工作了，”史蒂夫的手扭着餐巾，接着消失在桌下，“我……我在想……”

他停住了，巴基咽了咽口水，但鼓励道：“继续。”

“我在想，”史蒂夫往下说，他避开了巴基的视线，“你工作这么辛苦，所以……你大概没功夫照顾宝宝。出生第一年，你可能每隔三十分钟就要起床，甚至每三十秒。要是……”

感知到了对方的愧疚，巴基握住了史蒂夫的手。

“要是我不工作，就没钱养家了。”巴基温柔地说。

“对，”史蒂夫说，巴基发现自己暗暗松了一口气，有点惊讶，“不行。所以，我知道也许你想要照顾宝宝，但是......但也许我才更应该。既然我找不到工作，”史蒂夫继续说着，惊讶让巴基的嘴微微张开，“而你擅长画画。要是我们给婴儿房做好隔音措施，我就可以照顾宝宝，你在客厅工作，想休息的时候，我们也可以一起休息。”

巴基感觉到史蒂夫的焦虑，他明白了原因；史蒂夫以为自己夺走了巴基作为Omega的权利。巴基握紧了他的Alpha的手，因为那远非真相。

“听起来太棒了，史蒂夫，”巴基微笑着说，他的伴侣惊讶地说不出话，良久才终于对上他的目光，“要是你在家里帮忙，我也可以继续工作了。我爱这份工作。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫捏了捏他的手，“我爱你。”

巴基笑了，抽回手，继续享受美味的一餐。

“你还会给我做饭吗？”他开玩笑道。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但联结准确地传达了他放松愉快的情绪。

“我能做的也就这些了。”

 

\---

 

巴基在四肢乏力中醒来。全身上下都痛得要命，好像他全身都是淤青肿痛。最糟糕的还属他的腿间。他艰难地睁开双眼。他在他的巢里，他的卧室，而不是医院。但现在，他还不能放松，不能休息。史蒂夫在哪儿？他的孩子在哪儿？

“嘿，”史蒂夫的声音立刻响起，“宝贝，我在。嘿......”一只手抚摸他的额头，把他脸上的头发拨开，他才发现他没有躺在枕头上，他靠在史蒂夫身上。

他转过头，鼻子蹭着那强壮的手臂，眨了眨眼。史蒂夫另一只手里抱着一个小小的襁褓。一只小手，比他的大拇指还小，抓紧了毯子。

“梅睡着了，”史蒂夫轻声道，他的手还在轻柔地梳理着巴基的头发，“你想抱抱她吗？我去给你拿药和水。”

巴基点点头，他们小心地交换位置。巴基没想到自己这么虚弱，只能借助史蒂夫的力量，让史蒂夫挪动他的手臂，把梅·伊莉莎·罗杰斯放进他的怀里。他的小女孩动了动手臂，但依然睡得香甜，双眼紧闭。巴基从未见过比她更美的人了。红扑扑的小鼻子软软的，下方是小小的嘴唇。她的皮肤粉嫩，但头上已经长出了深色的头发，漂亮的眼睫毛紧挨在脸蛋上。

“你会长成个绝代佳人。”巴基低声说，之前他把嗓子都喊哑了。

“肯定是个万人迷。”史蒂夫附和着。巴基抬起头，没想到他这么快就会来了。也许他的时间观念出了问题。史蒂夫已经把两片药放进了巴基嘴里，再把水杯举到他嘴边。巴基史蒂夫很感激史蒂夫没有抱走宝宝的意思。他无法想象把她放下，一刻都做不到。

巴基喝了一口水，咽下药，望着他的伴侣。

“我爱你。”他虚弱地说。

史蒂夫微笑着亲吻他的鼻子。

“我也爱你。现在睡吧，宝贝。有我在。”

巴基让史蒂夫上了床，靠在他的胸前。史蒂夫的胳膊揽着巴基，他又可以进入梦乡了。一切都如此完美。

 

\---

 

巴基的手指沿着史蒂夫的脊背滑下。他们的小家伙已经满一周了，巴基的Alpha还在睡，因为他几乎没时间睡觉。但他毫无怨言，只会微笑着同他交换亲吻，手中永远抱着宝宝。巴基都要吃醋了；假如他不在家工作的话。他的新办公室就在客厅，所以他随时可以去婴儿房见梅。她现在正睡在闪亮一新的婴儿房里。

史蒂夫哼了一声，感觉到了巴基的触碰。不过他并未睁开眼睛，只是发出满足的轻叹。巴基微笑着加大了力度，亲吻史蒂夫的脖子。这换来了史蒂夫满意的哼声，让他缓缓翻过身。

“嘿。”他说，低沉的声音睡意朦胧。这声音让巴基有了反应，还有那钻进了他的裤腰下，正在抚摸他的屁股的手。

“你好呀，”巴基微笑着，下一个吻落在史蒂夫的嘴唇上，“还累吗？”

史蒂夫做出思考的模样，大拇指在巴基的臀部画着圈。然后他笑了，摇了摇头，把巴基拉进他火热的怀抱里。唇舌交缠间，史蒂夫脱掉了巴基的衣服，随意地扔在一边。巴基现在还没办法容纳史蒂夫，但他们还有很多取悦彼此的方式。他一想到用嘴唇去感受小史蒂夫，想到史蒂夫的嘴包裹住他的阴茎，血液就开始沸腾。

“Alpha！”史蒂夫的手裹住了他的阴茎，巴基惊喘一声。他的身体回应着史蒂夫，快感逐渐蔓延开来。史蒂夫极尽温柔地帮他撸动，一边扶着巴基躺下来。

“我接住你了。”史蒂夫低声说，爱抚着巴基的阴茎。

一声哭叫打破了寂静。巴基和史蒂夫一惊，两人顿时分开了。婴儿监控器继续响着，他们都呆呆地盯着那玩意。

史蒂夫先反应过来，他的头沮丧地低垂着，“我去看看她。”他说着，开始起身。

巴基一只手放在他的Alpha的大腿上，摇了摇头。

“休息会儿；你累坏了。”史蒂夫犹豫地看了他一眼，巴基俯身吻了吻他的脸颊，“你不用承担所有的工作，Alpha。休息，这样明天你才能照顾我们。”

史蒂夫脸上的笑容弥补了巴基重新换上衣服时的欲求不满。史蒂夫躺在床上，一眨不眨地看着他，愉快的表情丝毫不假。巴基也忍不住咧开嘴，尽管他刚刚才被打断。可他开心的是史蒂夫顺着联结源源不断传来的爱意。

打开了婴儿房的门，巴基柔声道：“怎么了，小家伙？”又轻手轻脚关上门。梅还在叫着，嘴巴大张，发出只有婴儿才能理解的哭喊。“没关系，”巴基关闭了婴儿监控器，好让史蒂夫好好休息，“我来了。”

巴基小心地把他的宝宝抱了起来，闻了闻。

“啊，是挺恶心的，”他对梅说，“让我们处理一下。”

巴基吻了吻梅的额头，把她抱到了换纸尿片的台子上。明明换纸尿片没什么好开心的，可巴基依然满心欢喜。能够照顾他的Alpha，感受对方的欣喜，这感觉无可比拟。


	2. 尾声

史蒂夫尽量多出门走动。他很爱梅和巴基，但闭门不出可没有好处，更何况他还是处于恢复期的前狂化Alpha。退伍军人管理局比史蒂夫想象中更友好，他已经在那儿交了好几个朋友。巴基一如既往地支持他，但史蒂夫尽可能只在他的Omega的工作量较小时出门参加集会。

史蒂夫依然不敢相信他有多幸运。巴基棒极了，胸怀如此宽广。每当史蒂夫回想狂化时的经历，他都不敢相信巴基从未把他上交给医院，或是警方。要是他那么做，史蒂夫也不会怪他；老天，如果现在他们发现了狂化者，上交肯定是他的首选。可巴基没有这么做。巴基照顾他，包容他的野生习性，还爱上了他。那些记忆既珍贵又羞耻。羞耻是因为他太过霸道的举止，但他又格外看重这些回忆，因为里面有巴基。他的Omega，他的家，他的一生所爱；再没有什么东西比史蒂夫心中的巴基更美好了。

打开了公寓的房门，史蒂夫本想喊巴基。对于恢复中的Alpha，交流必不可少，但史蒂夫不想吵醒梅。他犹豫了一会儿，依次脱下鞋子、外衣和衬衫。有过维持狂化状态一年的经历，他依然很难适应让人发痒、穿着不适的衣服。

史蒂夫循着巴基的味道来到卧室。眼前所见让他心潮澎湃。巴基在他们的巢里，蜷起身体，让史蒂夫的气息包裹着他。他抱着他们的女儿，柔声哼着歌，散开的头发落在脸颊上。史蒂夫不知道他在哼什么，但那不重要。特别是巴基仰起头看他，露出了柔和甜美的微笑。

史蒂夫没有说话，只是爬进了窝里，把他的伴侣和孩子揽在怀里。他无需多言；因为他们的联结里洋溢着爱意。

 

 


End file.
